


Just Warming Up

by Oro_the_Ranger



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Partial Nudity, a poor understanding of tense, it's implied herbert has a foot fetish but don't worry about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oro_the_Ranger/pseuds/Oro_the_Ranger
Summary: Dan finds Herbert in the snow, and carries him home to warm up in the bathtub.Takes place around Bride.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Just Warming Up

Dan Cain had decided that he had enough of waiting. If Herbert didn’t pull into the driveway in the next fifteen minutes, then Dan was going off to bed.

This sentiment had been repeating in Dan’s head for the past two hours, and he still didn’t do anything but stare out the window, nails drumming on the couch with impatience. His neck was starting to get stiff from the unwavering position, but Dan still glared at the blizzard outside like it would settle under his gaze.

_Herbert’s a smart man_ , Dan thought to himself. _If he saw the blizzard brewing, he would stay at work. If the blizzard came while he was driving, then… he was stuck in traffic! That’s all. Must be ten times worse in the snow... And past midnight._

Dammit, why did Herbert have to take the night shift? Some new experiment in the works, no doubt. Dan figured he would be relieved to not be joining the mad scientist on another undead misadventure, and yet it hurt somehow to not be involved or at least _informed_ after all they’ve been through.

“Come one, Herb, where are you?” Dan mumbled. He glanced at the phone, still silent. Had been all night.

When he returned his gaze to the window he nearly jumped out of his skin. There was someone walking up to the gates to the cemetery that made up their yard. Dan almost didn’t see the figure through the snow. Didn’t help that the person was short and dark and…

“Oh, _Herbert_ ,” Dan was on his feet in an instant, forcing his feet into his sneakers and not bothering with the coat. That last bit he regretted almost immediately as he stepped outside, but there was no time for regrets.

He met Herbert at the gate, the scientist practically blue with cold at this point. He had his hands shoved under his armpits and Dan was amazed that guy could see anything through his frosted glasses. Dan tried in vain to bat away the ever-piling snow off of Herbert’s shoulders as he shook violently with the cold.

“Herbert, what happened?” Dan asked, only belatedly realizing he should have asked when they were back inside.

Herbert tried to give him an answer, but his teeth chattered so strongly all Dan could make out was that something had happened to the car. He looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

Still running on instinct and absolutely no logic, Dan picked Herbert up into a bridle carry. Caught unawares, Herbert kicked his feet and yelped like a shocked lab rat.

“D-Dan?!” he choked out through still-chattering teeth.

“Just chill out, Herbert,” Dan said, smiling a little at his own pun. Herbert’s bad sense of humor must be rubbing off on him.

Dan held Herbert close as he cut through the snow. When he got to the door of the house, Dan maneuvered his hold so he could push open the door without dropping Herbert. Yet even when they were inside, Dan didn’t put down Herbert.

“This is completely unnecessary,” Herbert mumbled, noticeably shivering against Dan’s chest. Dan looked down at him just in time to see a twitch of a smile before it vanished. He was feeling warmer already.

Taking his shoes off without dropping Herbert turned out to be a far easier maneuver than he thought, at least compared to the door. Like Herbert had said, it was completely unnecessary, but Dan didn’t want to let go just yet.

Walking barefoot—the shoes had clung onto his socks—Dan made his way to the upstairs bathroom, Herbert in tow. He kicked open the door like it was the set to some cheesy romance movie, and only then, while they were in the bathroom, did he put Herbert down. It wasn’t without some trouble; between the extreme temperatures and getting comfortable with being carried, Herbert’s reintroduction to solid ground featured a dramatic amount of wobbling that led to Dan being served as a makeshift balancing beam.

Herbert had thought he was flustered enough being literally swept off his feet and crushed against Dan’s chest, but apparently he was wrong. One hand full of rippling bicep and another hand full of chiseled pectoral was more than enough to get him swooning. Thankfully for his pride he had regained his balance quick enough, and Dan’s focus was on the bathtub instead of Herbert’s trip.

“Okay, start stripping,” Dan ordered casually. So much for Herbert’s pride.

“I beg your pardon?” he sputtered, words fumbling with embarrassment and partially frozen jaw.

Dan wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he was getting water running for the bath.

“Gotta warm up somehow,” he answered as he tested the heat. “Besides, wood’s all damp from the blizzard, so no fire tonight.”

Herbert hesitated, staring at Dan. When Dan had finally turned away from the tub, he caught Herbert’s eye behind his slowly thawing glasses. Maybe it was the frost mixing with the steam on his spectacles, but Herbert couldn’t make out Dan’s expression. It was an expression warm and soft, but entirely unknown to Herbert.

Dan approached him and patted some remaining snow off of his trench coat, fingers lingering on the lapel. Dan’s gaze dipped as he undid the buttons, but Herbert was still staring at his face. He slipped him out of the coat easily, melted snow droplets soaking the bathroom floor. Dan threw the coat around his arm and made his way out of the bathroom, Herbert’s gaze following him.

He shot a look at the smaller man before he left. “I’ll go hang this up. You start undressing, okay?”

The door closed behind Dan, and Herbert had himself some privacy. He caught the look on his own face in the mirror to see that he was completely flushed.

“It’s the cold, that’s all,” he said to himself, undoing his belt.

He was looking for a place to put his pants and socks when he noticed the tub’s set up. The water was steaming, the plug in use. Propped on top of the edges of the tub was a plank propped with handles serving as a small table.

Just as Herbert was thinking what the table could be used for, the door opened again. Herbert jolted at the sudden action, and instinctively pushed himself against the wall like he could phase through it. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting; it was just Dan, the only other resident in the house. And he came with tea.

What he didn’t come with was pants. He was down to his briefs, just like Herbert was.

“Sorry, I should have knocked,” Dan cracked a good-natured smile, and Herbert could feel himself calming down already.

Dan moved pass Herbert and, while still holding the tea mugs, gingerly stepped into the tub. He placed the mugs on the table and sat on the edge of the tub. When he faced Herbert again, his smile matched the warmth of the water. He extended an inviting hand, Herbert took it, letting himself be led towards the tub.

When Herbert lifted a leg to get in, Dan noticed how blue Herbert’s toes were. He grabbed a small towel with his free hand and told Herbert what he was going to do. He didn’t notice that Herbert’s face had gotten a little redder at the instruction.

“Easy, Herbert,” Dan said gently, letting go of Herbert’s hand and switching his hold to Herbert’s foot.

The heat of the washcloth brought a sharp feeling to Herbert’s numb toes, causing an involuntary jerk in his muscles. An equally involuntary gasp escaped through Herbert’s lips as Dan’s fingers went to work. The sickly blue color of Herbert’s toes disappeared as feeling started to return. Satisfied with his work, Dan let Herbert place the rest of his leg into the tub and motioned for the other one. Herbert complied, leaning on the wall for balance. He braced himself for the expected feeling of sharp hot pain but was caught off guard by something more pleasant. Dan’s delicate maneuvering with his fingers drew out a moan from Herbert, shattering whatever small shred of dignity he had left.

Once he had both of his feed in the bathwater, Herbert sat on the edge of the tub, opposite of Dan. Dan had set aside the washcloth and drew over two larger towels, handing one of them to Herbert. Wrapped in towels, hands cupping tea mugs, and feet resting in now-lukewarm water, the two were starting to feel themselves again.

Dan looked beyond the mouth of his mug and caught a glimpse of the man across from him. Herbert had his mug in his lap, his glasses no longer frosted but his eyes were still hidden with a screen of steam. His face was simultaneously very pale and very red. Dan hoped he wasn’t ill. It was hard enough to get Herbert to sleep at least once a week, he couldn’t imagine how he would keep Herbert away from his work for days at a time.

These thoughts were interrupted by a tick on his foot. A giggle escaped him and looking down he saw Herbert’s big toe was playing with his. Herbert joined with a giggle of his own when Dan seemed to enjoy his little game.

When their laughter settled down, Herbert leaned over to return the mug to the plank of a table. Without thinking, Dan pushed his forehead gently against Herbert’s.

“This is nice,” Dan said, drowsily.

Herbert was silent, thinking, but Dan could see a small smile on his face.

After a while, Herbert responded, “What about the car?”

“I’ll grab it later. Maybe tomorrow. Somehow I doubt it’s the only one abandoned on the road in this weather.”

They stayed like that for a while, foreheads together, lingering in the glow and what was left of the steam. Dan let go of his towel and raised his hands. The towel slipped off his shoulders as he reached to cup Herbert’s face. His thumbs brushed against the handles of Herbert’s glasses, accidentally them to slide.

Dan could see Herbert’s eyes: they were lidded and diluted. His lips were trembling, and Dan could feel his face heat up beneath his fingertips. Dan tilted his head, and kissed Herbert’s lips. They were cold and wet, but oh so eager as they kissed back.

The water in the tub and mugs were no longer warm, but these companions in science continued to melt under the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was just some self-indulgent fluff to get me through the winter. I hope it brought some joy to anyone who read it~


End file.
